disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Gene
Gene is a supporting character in the film Wreck-It Ralph. He is the mayor of Niceland, a town within the arcade game Fix-It Felix, Jr. Info Out of all the Nicelanders in the film, Gene is the most prominent, and, the most antagonistic towards Ralph. Like the others, he fears Ralph because of the latter's role of the villain in their respective game. However, Gene is more likely to express these emotions in an aggressive way. Unbeknown to Gene and the other Nicelanders, Ralph is a very important part of the game, as his absence alone could be the difference between life and death for the characters in Niceland. Appearances Wreck-It Ralph On the 30th anniversary of their game, Gene, Felix, and the Nicelanders are celebrating in the penthouse, along with many video game characters such as Sonic and Pac-Man. Just then, Gene answers the door, believing it to be another guest. Instead, he finds Ralph. Gene warns the others who fear Ralph will wreck the party. They tell Felix to send him off, but the bashful hero indirectly invites him in. When the furious Gene begins to ostracize Ralph, the bad-guy quickly begins to lose his temper. Ralph asks Gene if winning a medal will earn him respect, and Gene declares that if he won a medal, the entire penthouse would be handed over to him. Gene then declares that Ralph winning a medal would never occur because he's just the bad-guy who wrecks the building, causing Ralph to crush the cake in anger. The bad-guy then leaves the party to find and earn a medal. The next day, a young girl prepares to play the game, but Ralph is nowhere to be found. Mr. Litwak, the owner of the arcade, places an out of order sign on the cabinet, unfortunately telling the player the game will be unplugged in the morning if it can't be fixed. Gene and the Nicelanders run into a panic until Q*Bert arrives and tells them Ralph's gone to Hero's Duty. Felix goes to save him but never returns, prompting the Nicelanders to flee to Game Central Station. Gene stays behind for one last martini when Ralph suddenly arrives with a medal. Gene explains that because of Ralph's absence, the game has been put out of order and is scheduled to be unplugged in the morning. Gene then gathers his belongings and heads out, handing over the keys to the penthouse over to Ralph, as promised. Fortunately, The next day, Ralph and Felix return and the game is saved. Gene and the Nicelanders, finally realizing how important Ralph is, begin to treat their bad-guy much better, even giving him his own cake. Gene is also seen attending Felix and Sergeant Calhoun's (the lead character in Hero's Duty) wedding. Trivia *In the opening 8-bit cutscene for the Fix-It Felix, Jr. game, Gene is the Nicelander that gets thrown out the window by Ralph. *Gene's voice actor, Raymond Persi, also worked on the film as a Storyboard Artist and as the voice of the Zombie at Bad-Anon. *According to Nicelander Mary, Gene's favorite cake flavor is rum cake. *During the movie, he shows some similarity with Taffyta Muttonfudge, because she is faced with Vanellope, telling that she will never be a racer because she is only a glitch that always will exist, while he tells Ralph will never be a hero, because he is only a villain that always will destroy the building. Gallery 67115604.png|Gene's reaction when Ralph arrived at the 30th anniversary party 982ec9120826.jpeg|Gene, the Nicelanders, and Felix speaking qith Q*Bert about Ralph 3eSvoU.png|Gene confronting Ralph 968562.jpg|Gene with Felix, Ralph, and the Nicelanders Genewir.jpg|"Ladies and gentlemen... we're... out of order." Gene2.jpg|"Never let it be said that I am not a man of my word." Category:Wreck-It Ralph characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Males Category:Disney characters Category:Fix-it Felix Jr. characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Antagonists